


Resident Stucky Shipper

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my Stucky!" he threw his arms out like he was reaching for them. Barton snickered behind him and he saw the smirk on Nats' face. Rogers and the soldier were just staring at him like he was mad, nuts in the head and mentally unstable. News flash... he was.</p><p>"Stucky-... Steve and Bucky?" Cap asked uncertainly, still staring at him like he'd lost the entire plot.</p><p>"You got it,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Stucky Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> I started following these HeadCanon posts that are on Pinterest and I had the idea on starting to write each one, depending on if I like the post or not xD

 

"Welcome to the party!" Wade greeted the team as they slumped through the lounge room doors. They 'instantly' snapped their eyes to where he was sprawled out on one of the sofas, the ankles of his boots crossed and resting on one arm of the couch while his hands crossed behind his head on the other end.

"Wilson!" Barton grinned and strode towards the sofa, fist reaching out to fistbump on the way passed before heading to the kitchen on the other end of the room. Obviously, Wade returned it with a bit of gusto. He even did that weird 'Bah-lalalala' thing from Big-hero-6... don't judge him, it was a good movie...

 

 

'Damn good,' the deeper voice, the sensible one, added.

'I fail to see how you fail to see that this is awesome!' the lighter voice chirped in with the quote. Truth be told, it sounded like something he'd say, though with more cursing and crude language and sexy stuff etcetera etcetera.

'Damn awesome,'

"Sooooo..." he drew out the word questioningly, eyeing what was left of the group in the room. The others just left as soon as they saw the beautiful mask covering his beautiful face. "How'd the mission go?" he shifted to cross his arms over his chest, staring at the star-spangled, super-serumed team leader, their resident capsicle and honour-rery shield-bearer, Steve Rogers. The grim soldier, Winter Soldier, brood-McBrood-son over there, just frowned at him, curious yet...

'Looks like he's debating on whether or not to kill us,' the deep voice drummed in.

'Or eat us...'

"Classified, Wade. You know that," Nat smirked as she dropped onto the couch to his side. She'd switched the TV on too, on her way to the seat. Whatever was on was boring, a documentary or some shit about a n old ship that went down and was only recently found.

'Ain't that the ship we sank?' the lighter voice perked up and it only had his attention for a few seconds. He was sure he sank more than a few ships, but that one didn't look that familiar to him.

"When's that stopped you? And Barton for that matter?" he pointed out, hearing a whisper of a curse from the kitchen and a cup being dropped. Guess that maybe wasn't the best thing to say, especially when he saw Cap swiftly turn a bitch-face in the archers' direction and then at the assassin. She didn't seem at all bothered by the look and just turned to stare at the TV, ignoring the eyes on her.

"Sorry," he stated, directing it at Hawk-boy who just came out of the kitchen and strode up towards his sofa, dropping to the seat and shoving him a few times so he was in the corner that Wade had originally been. Now he was leaning back against Bartons' side, his ankles and arms still crossed. "So? How'd it go?"

"Tell you the truth, it was sort of boring. Crappy HYDRA base, no security except for the guards and they were more than easy to take out,"

"Barton!" Cap piped up, still staring at him with authority, like the team leader he was, but with more of a mother-hen tone.

"What? He already knew where we were and what we were doing," the Hawk pointed out and Wade saw the incredulous and surprised look hit his face, instantly looking to him with a questioning gaze.

"I'm a bit of a hacker, and paranoid. Rather not let my OTP die, right? I'd have shown up before that happened," he stated casually and glanced between the two soldiers, a smile hidden under his mask.

"What's an OTP?" the Captain asked curiously, a confused frown growing on his face as he looked at him. That was when the higher pitched voice in his head gasped loudly.

'He doesn't know!?' even Wade gasped outloud, his hands instantly slapping and staying on his cheeks as he stared incredulously at the blue-suited man. He gasped again, just re-thinking the question over and over. It just seemed to confuse the man more and his frown deepened.

 

"Clint! How does he not know- my life is over- my OTP is ruined!!!" he slouched back against the man, hearing the cackling and shaking of his shoulders. "Meh, not really..." he still slumped back, resting his head on the archers' shoulders.

"A One True Pairing," Nat explained, not even taking her eyes away from the huge screen.

"A one true-... what?" the Winter Soldier shook his head before looking at the female assassin and then glancing over to him.

"One true pairing," Wade repeated. "Two people make a pair. You guys are my OTP," he grinned under the mask again and pointed between the two soldiers. "You're my Stucky!" he threw his arms out like he was reaching for them. Barton snickered behind him and he saw the smirk on Nats' face. Rogers and the soldier were just staring at him like he was mad, nuts in the head and mentally unstable. News flash... he was.

"Stucky-... Steve and Bucky?" Cap asked uncertainly, still staring at him like he'd lost the entire plot.

"You got it," he stated firmly and quickly shot up from his seat and jogged around to the two, ignoring the flinch and wary eyes from them. He grabbed the captain and turned him to face the former Sargent, shoving forward into the other man and making sure there was no space between them. He could've done it to Barnes, but he knew about all the mental shit and bad wreck going on in his head. He was sure there were auto-reflexes and he'd fight back like he was back with HYDRA or whatever. Wade wasn't stupid, hell, even he had that reaction because of that crap Francis put him through.

"Now kiss!" he pointed at both of them with both hands, now standing at their sides and seeing the deep frown of confusion. "Do it!" his voice got stronger. "I'll get out of your beautiful hair as soon as you lip-lock," he practically begged, and promised. And Barnes instantly slammed their mouths together, both seeming shocked even when it was the Winter Soldier that started it. Wade had this weird feeling that maybe the man didn't like him much and wanted him gone... Meh, whatever...

The Merc took the second to swiftly get his phone out and snapped a very nice close up of the two kissing, the two now seeming to have calmed and was actually slowly getting into it. Hell, their eyes were closed and they had their hands on each others arms... Did Wade just get these two together or something? Oh, that'd be sweet as fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed xD I really like writing this one. :)


End file.
